1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a liquid crystal display panel with high aperture ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display device has its several advantages to the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, and now is a common tool being used for display any information. The image of the flat panel display device is composed by a pixel array. Each pixel of the image can be controlled so as to display the desired color. The image is then composed of for example, a few hundred thousand pixels or even a few million pixels or more. In the various types of flat panel display device, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the common flat panel display devices in the market.
The conventional LCD panel has a basic structure as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the conventional LCD panel 100 includes a thin film transistor array substrate 110, a color filter array substrate 120 and a liquid crystal layer 130. The liquid crystal layer 130 is disposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 110 and the color filter array substrate 120. The thin film transistor array substrate 110 includes a glass substrate 112 and a plurality of thin film transistors 114 (only one shown in FIG. 1) thereon. Each of the thin film transistors 114 drove by a scan line and a data line (not shown in FIG. 1) electrically connects to a pixel electrode 116. Otherwise, the color filter array substrate 120 includes a glass substrate 122 and a common electrode layer 124 thereon. The liquid crystal layer 130 is control by the electromagnetic field applied from the pixel electrode 116 and the common electrode layer 124, so that the light transmittance can be control by the liquid crystal layer 130 for image display.
In order to maintain the electromagnetic field for driving the liquid crystal layer 130 while the thin film transistors 114 are off, a plurality of storage capacitances are necessary. In the LCD panel 100, a plurality of common lines 118 (only one shown in FIG. 1) are disposed on the glass substrate 112. Consequently, a storage capacitance 140 is formed between the common line 118 and the pixel electrode 116. However, the common lines 118 are made of metal, so that the light can not transmit the common lines 118, and the aperture ratio of the LCD panel 100 is decreased by the common lines 118.